


Take away the pain for one second

by MilkyPotus



Series: One Shots From Next Door [1]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mild Swearing, but nothing too serious, just short drabbles about them (usually Cordelia) getting hurt, migraines, taking care of each other :3, worried Charlotte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkyPotus/pseuds/MilkyPotus
Summary: Feeling the need to give the Lesbians more love.Drabbles about them, centered around my kink of having one character get hurt and the other take care of them.(Three out of three chapters)
Relationships: Dr. Charlotte/Cordelia (Falsettos)
Series: One Shots From Next Door [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916572
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cordelia faints

“So, promise you won’t get angry” Whizzer starts, and Charlotte could already tell she was going to get furious at whatever he had to say. 

“Spill it, wonder boy” she hisses and crosses her arms. She had only wanted to come home to her apartment which she shared with her wonderful girlfriend, who she had been longing to see all day (everyday). Never had Charlotte thought about seeing Whizzer, or for him to be standing at the entrance of their home greeting her instead of her sweet Cordelia. 

“Right, but I can see that you’re already getting angry so maybe you should take five and have a calm walk—“ he rambles on, something rather unusual of him, and Charlotte could now sense that something was wrong. Mostly also by the way he was glancing back in to her apartment and not letting her pass by the front door. 

“Whizzer” she calmly interrupts him, and he closes his mouth and stares at her for a second. 

“Cordelia fainted” 

“SHE WHAT?” Charlotte shouts instantly, suddenly feeling a sense of dread wash over her. “Why the hell didn’t you contact me? Is she okay? When did this happen?” She tries to push past him and search for her lover, who was hopefully not injured, and god did she wish nothing bad had happened to her girlfriend. But Whizzer adamantly stays put, his strong frame keeping her in place and locked outside. She frowned and furiously shoved at him, but it was weak and not meant to be anything more than a sign of anger towards the situation. “Why the fuck are you still not letting me into my own fucking apartment?” She commands, and he winces at the double fuck she just pulled in one sentence. 

“I really need you to calm down, especially right now with... everything happening inside” he asks politely, and Charlotte quiets down and takes a deep breath. His serious expression and voice made her understand that whatever was going on was only going to be made worse with Charlotte’s anger pushed on top. “She was making me a lemon martini, something we made up together a while ago, you see you just need to squeeze some-’’ he explains further when Charlotte looks confused at his words, but she raises a hand to stop him from elaborating. 

‘’Anyway, sorry, gonna get back to it now- I accidentally nudged her arm, which made her cut herself. “ he starts, and Charlotte was about to ask him questions at rapid speed, like what did he do with the cut and if the wound was properly cleaned up or not. He continued on before any words were formed.

“Then I panicked and screamed and I didn’t know she was... she is sensitive to loud screaming” he puts it vaguely, and Charlotte tenses up at that. “I freaked her out even more and I guess she got light headed... and fainted” he finally says, ending it all with a wave of his hands for flair, but she could only glare at him. 

It wasn’t fair, she knows that deep down, but it was still frustrating to know Whizzer had triggered one of Cordelia’s breakdowns. She herself had once done the same, nearly a month after they started living together a little over a year ago. They had had their first and most horrible fight ever, about something to do with the marbled counters being slightly discolored due to Cordelia placing a hot pot on it in a hurry. 

It wasn’t that big of an issue, nothing a good pot of herbs couldn’t hide, but Charlotte had been having a stressful and death filled day, which made her cranky and she had accidentally snapped. They had bickered back and forth like usual, until for the first time Charlotte had raised her voice and shouted angrily at Cordelia. 

If she had been paying closer attention she would have noted how the blonde had frozen up and quieted down, or how her eyes started to glaze with tears and her teeth biting harshly into her lip. She hadn’t seen the signs of pure stress and anxiety until Cordelia had simply turned around and walked into the rarely used walk in closet by the door, where all their extra coats hung(which was around seven materials in a rather spacious place). She had locked herself in there for four hours, ignoring Charlottes please to come out, until it was late and they both needed to sleep due to having a job to wake up to the next day. 

She didn’t speak to her the entire night and for the first time since they started sharing a bed, it felt like she was miles away even though she was right next to her. It was an odd feeling for Charlotte and it sure hurt her to know that she had made Cordelia feel the need to distance herself from somebody she was supposed to trust.

They didn’t talk about the counter top ever again, but Cordelia did share some heartbreaking information with her the night after, when they had both apologized profusely and cuddled in bed together after a lovely and simple meal. Cordelia had been sensitive to yelling, especially when it was directed at her in a tone of aggression. Something about her asshole parents raising their children with stern rules and tons of yelling, and other things that Charlotte feared to ask about, that in the end traumatized their children to many normal things. 

She had made sure to never raise her voice when angry ever again, or at least try to never do it when she was furious. Even when hot tempered and angered, Charlotte never wanted her girlfriend to be afraid of her. 

She finally sighs and stops glaring. “Is she still resting?” She decides to ask instead of berating him, and he nods, although still looking guilty of what he had done. He should be feeling bad since it was his fault, but Charlotte would never blatantly say that to him. And yet again, he didn’t know and was allowed to panic at such a moment. “Alright, you can go home now” she points behind her with her thumb, gesturing for him to get the hell out of her way, and he sheepishly nods ands steps to the side. She walks in and now that their places are reversed, she feels much better and more in control. 

“I know It’s not my place to ask but.. why did-“ she knew what he was about to ask and immediately raised a stern finger up. 

“You’re right, it’s certainly not your place to ask such a question to me.” She says and he shuts up again. It was simply hilarious how a short, black, lesbian woman could make a white, tall and strong man shut up with a sentence. Was this what it was like to be privileged?

She dismisses that thought and instead focuses on the mess that awaits her, and her girlfriend who was in pain right now laying all alone. “You can ask Cordelia herself some other day” she says, trying to at least end their conversation with a small smile before closing the door in his face. 

She undresses quickly off her jacket and white coat, taking her boots off and finally placing her small hat on the shelf above the shoe stand. It felt eerily quiet when she did so, and she was honestly scared by it. This was such a drastic change of atmosphere to the typical homey and lovey one she came home to usually, one where Cordelia was humming and laughing over something funny she has read in a magazine about cooking and baking (with models, of course, so the food was always unhealthily served in a small bowl and was almost always a salad)(Charlotte was thankful Cordelia never really tried any of those recipes, only occasionally baking brownies made out of avocados and such) (they were delicious, but one could most certainly tell it was made out of avocados) 

Continuing down the hallways and into the living room and kitchen, she was honestly surprised to see that her girlfriend was not there, either still laying on the floor or on the couch at least. No, she instead finds her in their bed, her blonde hair tousled and face smushed into the blankets. 

Charlotte worry slaps her back in the face when she realizes that her girlfriend was shaking, her face contorted into a small pout and her tear stained face breaking her heart. She seemed damaged, almost like... like her right arm that was messily wrapped in bandages, Whizzers clear distraught visible in the awkward wraps of it. 

It was also scary too find that there was still blood seeping out of the cut, and that it certainly wasn’t the nick Whizzer had said it was earlier, or at least insinuated it in his voice. Perhaps this wasn’t as big of a deal than what her girlfriend was going through. 

She cleaned up Cordelia’s arm, bathing the wound in a hot, wet towel that soaked up the blood before professionally wrapping up the wound. It wasn’t before two hours had come by and Cordelia had still not woken up that Charlotte decided that maybe it was time to wake her up and check on her. She had also missed hearing her girlfriend’s voice, and watching her sleeping so deeply(something that always brought comfort and peace into Charlotte’s life) was starting to scare her. 

“Cordelia, baby?” She whispers, settling her weight on the bed next to her girlfriend and placing a hand on her arms, rubbing it up and down. The motion seemed to stir her a bit, but not anything to make Cordelia want to wake up. 

“Wake up, honey, you’re going to be up all night and you hate that” Charlotte says, smiling softly when Cordelia finally yawns and opens her eyes a bit. Charlotte was thankful for the sun dimly lighting up the room, since the light in the room would’ve caused her to go momentarily blind. “Hey” she greets her when the blonde is finally awake enough to keep her eyes open. 

“Hi...” Cordelia’s hoarse voice makes them both chuckle a bit, then they fall quiet as Charlotte smiles down at her girlfriend and starts playing with her wild curls. “I had an awful day...” Cordelia mutters, starting to get out of bed slowly but only to be pushed back down by the brunette. She seemed shocked at that. “But I didn’t make you dinner-“ 

“I’ve already eaten, Whizzer came by and brought some apology lasagna, there’s some left for you” she responds, and Cordelia only half whimpers that she wasn’t hungry before placing her head back into the covers. There was a small pause, where Charlotte was soothingly rubbing circles on her shoulder in comfort, and Cordelia herself was breathing deeply, probably thinking about something. 

“I guess whizzer told you everything?” She asks, even if her voice was muffled by the pillow, but Charlotte hears it loud and clear. Her voice was so small, much akin to a child’s, but the undertone of fear and disappointment were making their presence known when she sniffled and curled a bit into herself.

“What, did you think of not telling me?” She replies, her voice filled with disbelief, but she still tried to form the question into some sort of joke.

“Maybe?” She heard in reply, and Charlotte closes her eyes and thinks for a few seconds. 

“Babe, you can’t keep your well-being a secret from your girlfriend, who cares very much about you and who you live with” Charlotte scolds her lightly and Cordelia sits up straight at that. She glances at her, looking perplexed for a moment, before flickering her gaze elsewhere.

“But it was stupid and I could’ve handled it much better” Cordelia complains, staring at her bandaged arm

“It’s not stupid, Cordelia.” 

“And Whizzer probably thought I was being such a drama queen, he is probably going to never want to hang out again” Cordelia says immediately after, reliving those few panicked moments before she had fainted on the kitchen floor and probably bled all over the place. 

“Whizzer doesn’t care about that, he is very -“ 

“Oh god, the kitchen needs cleaning too, and I need to make something for Whizzer as an apology, and I forgot to turn the TV off and the bathroom-“ 

The light touch of a hand interlocking with Cordelia’s made her quiet down, and she stared at it as her breath hitched in surprise. “Delia, everything is taken care of”

She furrowed her eyebrows and looked skeptic. “How?” 

“You’ve been asleep since three, honey. It’s eight o’clock now” Wrong thing to say, Charlotte realizes when she sees her girlfriend's face pale a bit in surprise. She should’ve probably said that Whizzer had already cleaned the kitchen and that she had cleaned everything else up whilst waiting for Cordelia to rest.

Cordelia shuffles out of bed again, this time faster than Charlotte could pull her back in. She stands up on wobbly feet, but then plops down on the bed due to not having any more power in her body. It was frustrating that she had slept five hours and her body was still tired. 

The doctor goes around the bed to stand in front of Cordelia, only to then squat down and stare up at her with a soft smile. The blonde tries not to respond to her smile, but it was hard not to when she felt the love oozing out of her girlfriend. 

“Now rest here for a few more minutes whilst I go and cut you a piece of Lasagna” Charlotte pats her lap and stands up straight again. 

“But I'm not hungry-“ 

“I know you Cordelia, and I’m not going to let you starve just because you belittle yourself and ignore your needs” she interferes and raises an eyebrow when Delia opens her mouth to protest. She probably figured that this was a closed argument now, and Charlotte smirks at her defeated but sort of happy pout her girlfriend puts on. “Also, don’t think you’re getting out of talking about your feelings” the doctor says and exits the room before the woman inside could make another fuss about it. 

It felt weird at first, to talk about her feeling out loud to someone else who wasn’t herself, Cordelia had thought. But now, with Charlotte actively trying to push them both to be open with each other because it’s very healthy to be honest and not hide anything, it felt right. 

Even though Cordelia was still shy of the prospect, her girlfriend’s open and gentleness made it feel more natural in many situations.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> charlotte has an unfortunate morning

“Charlotte?” 

The noise was vaguely there, but it was ignored by Charlotte as she turned around in the bed, pulling the covers over her head. It was pounding like crazy, and it felt like her entire brain had melted into a big puddle of shit. 

‘’Honey, I think you’re sick’’ 

‘’Noo’’ Charlotte mumbles out, her hoarse voice hurting her throat and making any sound come out like a groan. She doesn’t try sitting up, neither does her body really think that it can do that, and she runs a hand over her face. She cries out in displeasure when she realizes that her hand was now covered in sweat and other bodily fluids. ‘’Fucking hell’’ 

‘’Yeah, the entire bed is sweaty’’ Cordelia chuckles a bit, then tugs down the covers over her girlfriends face to look at her with a soft smile. ‘’Want me to call the hospital and tell them you’re not coming today?’’

‘’No, no no no. No, I’m getting up’’ She grumbles and rolls her eyes open, only to hiss and clench them shut. She hears Cordelia’s soft voice whisper that everything was alright and that the light was turned off now, accompanied by gentle fingers combing through her thick, brown locks that were rather tangled. 

She was quiet again, feeling better when Cordelia’s voice was breaking through the fog and her hand on her head as a protection against everything around them. This felt very nice, but it was not enough for her headache to subdue. 

‘’Lotte, I’m going to go and make a quick phone call, then bring you something warm to drink with your medicine.’’ 

‘’No please, just give me a second’’ She huffs out, her eyes opening up again to meet with Cordelia’s soft and worrying gaze. Charlotte tries to smile, but it came off as a half assed attempt at nothing. 

‘’Babe, I’m pretty sure you’re either sick or having a migraine. I don’t want you fainting at the hospital, even if that would be very ironic’’ Cordelia jokes and, even though her throat was murdering her, Charlotte snorts a bit at her girlfriend’s humor. 

She closes her eyes again and tries to not focus on the pounding and pain in her head that was overtaking most of her consciousness, and she soon finds herself seeping into sleep again. A black void of only a white string that was moving at the same pace of the beating in her head, was what she dreamt of. It wasn’t a pleasant dream, but it wasn’t a nightmare either.

When she woke up again, the lights in the room were dimmed, and she had just realized that it was the sun starting to shift to the other side of the building. The sunlight made the room fill up with a warm, sweet luminescent light, that was much easier for the eyes. 

She blinks before begrudgingly sitting up straighter on the bed, then slowly looks around the room for her girlfriend. Letting out a sigh, she was a bit sad to see that Cordelia was nowhere to be found. Instead, something that was almost as great as seeing her girl, there was a glass of room temperature water, her small container of pills for her migraine and a square shaped item wrapped in aluminum foil. 

She gratefully takes two pills and drinks them down, finishing the entire mug of water, then takes the aluminium and unwraps it. Inside was a white toast sandwich with chicken and curry, her favorite comfort food for any type of situation. Charlotte eats it and turns the aluminium into a small ball, then tosses it at the trash can at the corner of their room. 

(Both Charlotte and Cordelia were very adamant about having a trash can in every room of the house. Even though it was a hassle to gather around all four bags each time they would throw out their garbage, it was also greatly appreciated when both parties in the apartment were too lazy to get up from their room to throw away some paper scraps.)

She smiles when the ball hits the wall and falls down into the trash can, making it another win for her. Then the doctor hits the hay again, sleeping without thinking about any sort of string this time. 

When she had slept for way too long, so long that she couldn’t turn over and sleep some more, Charlotte finally stepped out of the bed and into the living room. She watches the clock on the wall for a second, noting that it was 2 in the afternoon and that Cordelia was going to be home in an hour or two. 

She struts around aimlessly in the apartment, wearing her flannel pajamas, her soft and warm slippers and a bathrobe Cordelia had gotten her three years ago, and stops by the kitchen. Feeling much better than she had that morning, and thankfully good enough not to puke, she opens the fridge and takes out the leftovers from last night. 

As she forks some ravioli and shoves it in her mouth, she realizes how ridiculous she must look right now. Her life had changed so drastically when she had met Cordelia, and it certainly was for the better. Before, she would have swallowed down the pain and went to the hospital, probably puked in a bush on the way there and home. With Cordelia she felt like she still had control of her life but at the same time it was messy, unpredictable and sure as hell fun. 

She never would have seen herself eating homemade ravioli, which was darn delicious, in slippers designed for the much colder New York weather. 

Charlotte's job might be saving lives, but it doesn’t even compare to Cordelia’s excellence in creating it.

Suddenly, the door to the apartment unlocks and opens, even though the motion was slow and careful enough for the door not to make so much noise. Curiously, Charlotte rounds the corner of the kitchen and looks into the hallway, catching Cordelia off guard as she was taking off her jacket.

‘’Hey’’ Charlotte says, swallowing thickly when it came out a bit strangled and then trying to greet her again. ‘’Hey’’, much better, now her voice was more like usual.

Cordelia smiles widely and kicks off her shoes, then carefully places them on the shoe stand to avoid Charlotte’s scolding, even though she knew her girlfriend didn’t have the voice for it right now. 

‘’Hi, baby’’ the blonde replies with a giant grin, coming closer to Charlotte and wrapping her arms around her back. Charlotte raises an eyebrow at the pet name, not liking it one bit since she was usually the one to call Cordelia that whenever she was sick, or just whenever. ‘’How are you feeling?’’

‘’I’m not sick or anything, just had a mild migraine today‘’ Charlotte responds, then wraps her own hands around Cordelia’s waist and tugged her closer in for a soft kiss. When the kiss turns from gentle to warm, to suddenly having Cordelia gasping for air, the taller pushes away a bit. 

‘’Whoa,’’ She wheezes out a bit, and Charlotte smirks at her bashful behavior. It softens to a smile when Cordelia presses their foreheads together and smiles shyly at her. ‘’Sorry I had to leave you alone, I had an event today’’ She apologizes softly, making Charlotte close her eyes and breath in through her nose. She hated when Cordelia felt guilt over something so small.

‘’No worries, hon. I slept through the entire day’’ She places her hand on her girlfriend's cheeks. ‘’And the sandwich really helped’’ 

‘’Not your medicine that was specifically designed to help subdue the pounding in your head?’’ Cordelia says lightly, making the both laugh a bit at the grave amount of sarcasm she had picked up from Marvin and Whizzer, the neighbors next door. 

‘’They might’ve’’


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte hears something about Cordelia at work

”Doc, got a sec?” Her coworker, Margret, called out to her whilst she was scribbling away in her notepad, writing down prescriptions for her current patient. Charlotte turned around, a small smile on her face. Margret was one of the few coworkers in this hospital that she could trust, mostly because she was the most accepting of having a black, internal organs doctor, who was female. The gay part was not out in the public yet, she decided that telling anybody in this hospital about her love life was rather unnecessary. She had mentioned Cordelia multiple times in many conversations, but they all saw her as her roommate, which was practically the truth.

“Done in a minute” she replies, then rips out the notes she had just written down and hands them to her patient. He smiled a shy smile at her, expected when the reason he was here was due to having a light bulb in a place it most certainly shouldn’t be. (She had taken it out an hour ago, now she was simply prescribing him meds for the internal damage and tissue wounds it had caused him.)

She sighs and places down her notes, then turns back to Margret who had now entered her office. “What’s up, Marge?” 

“Well, we had a patient who just checked out. I gave her the papers to sign and noticed that the name was very familiar” Margret vaguely explains, and Charlotte furrows her eyebrows, trying to get where she was going. “Cordelia, that’s the name of your roommate, right?”

She feels a cold chill travel down her spine, and her fists unconsciously tighten. Whatever this is, it has to be a misunderstanding. Right? ‘’Was she tall, blonde with curly hair and-‘’

‘’Yes, exactly that’’ She interrupts Charlotte, nodding understandably. The name alone was rather rare in New York, and especially around their part of town. They both were thinking about the same person. Shit. 

“I- I need to go” Charlotte mumbles out, grabbing her bag and her winter coat rather hastily. “I really need to go” she says again, feeling the dread washing over her again, this time much harder. “Can you-“ 

“Just go, Doctor” Margret dismisses her, smiling and shooing her off. Charlotte was glad that it was 2 o’clock, since that meant the day was soon over for her since her shift would have ended in two hours.

Never had Charlotte ever felt more stressed about coming home than she had done today. It practically felt like forever since the cab had started moving towards her home, which was a ten minute drive away. She didn’t even usually like taking a cab, preferred to walk and save money instead, but today sure as hell was an exception. 

What the hell had Cordelia done now? 

She could only muster up the worst possible outcomes. Maybe somebody had broken into their home and shot her, but that would leave her hospital bound for at least a day. Perhaps stabbed was more fit into the scenario? 

She groans to herself and massages her temple. She was overthinking this, wasn’t she? Cordelia had probably thought her finger was a part of the carrot in her haste chopping and cut in a bit too deep. That was it, right? Nothing too serious! It had happened before, but Charlotte had been home to help with the patching up. 

Charlotte pays for the ride and gets out, nearly forgetting her bag, but it also nearly didn’t matter to her. She ran up to her apartment, going up those darn stairs that would always leave her breathless no matter the speed she chose to pursue them. 

“Cordelia?” She asks, once she enters through the door. It was quiet for ten seconds, and she was thinking of running in to her apartment with her dirty boots on, but thankfully Cordelia’s turned the corner from their room and came into view. 

“Hi!” She excitedly greets her lover, wearing a pair of jeans and one of her colorful sweaters. Nothing out of the ordinary. “You’re home early!” She leans in to kiss her on the lips, a quick peck, and Charlotte has to do a double take on her. Cordelia notices her behavior and swallows. “What’s wrong?” 

Charlotte takes a deep breath, finally being able to do so after a stressful 15 minutes. She takes off her boots and comes closer to Cordelia, taking her hand in hers and examining her fingers one by one, then her palm. Nothing. No little cut by accident was anywhere to be found. Was she truly fine? 

“Honey?” Cordelia’s squeaky voice told her otherwise. It was a pitch too high, and it came out as a breath. A tale tell sign that Cordelia was hiding something was when she would avoid eye contact, or try to contain it to a bare minimum. Right now, Cordelia was staring down at their interlocked finger, not looking into her eyes. Oh fuck. 

“Baby,” Charlotte slowly starts, trying to gain her attention, but to no avail. She uses a hand to lift her chin up, and their eyes met for a brief second before Cordelia looked away, turning her gaze onto the wall and looking at nothing. “Do you have something important that you should be telling me?” She tries asking her, since she couldn’t see any other way of finding out the truth than with force. 

Cordelia opens her mouth, closes it, then finally looks at her with a small smile and worried eyes. “Nothing important, just Marvin and Whizzer were over and tasted my grilled cheese sandwiches, which I nailed” she tells her, and for a second Charlotte wanted to believe her, but there was still a slight faltering in the pitches in her voice. 

“Promise me there’s nothing important that you have to tell me?” She asks and Cordelia looks perplexed for a second. 

“You know I was at the hospital, don’t you” Cordelia figures out, and Charlotte nods. 

‘’Heard it from Margret,’’ she eyes her carefully when she mentions that, trying to see if Cordelia was in any way guilty about it. ‘’now please be honest and tell me what happened. Please, baby” she uses that pet name a lot whenever she wants Cordelia to open up with her, since it seemed to soothe her.

Cordelia took a gulp of air and swallowed it down, then released their fingers from each other, tugging at the hem of her sweater instead. “Well, It’s not as bad as it looks, but I burnt myself” 

Charlotte nods. Yeah, that was reasonable. She did just say she made grilled cheese sandwiches, which acquire a high heated pan. “First or second degree?” 

“...third” 

As if the pressure in the rice cooker had gone to high, the lid was broken off and Charlotte’s anxiety was back in action again. ‘’WHAT?’’ She shrieks in surprise, since third degree burns were never classified as ‘nothing important’. ‘’Honey, are you okay? Where did you burn yourself?’’ She frantically asks. 

‘’First of all, I’m perfectly fine’’ Cordelia promises, cupping Charlotte's cheeks and stopping her frantic eyes from searching over her girlfriend. She tries to give her doctor a small kiss in reassurance, but Charlotte pulls back and grabs her wrists to stop the blonde from distracting her. ‘’Alright, secondly it was actually Marvins fault. He wanted to flip one of the sandwiches, but the grease got out of the pan and burnt me. He actually paid for my visit’’ She told her the last part in triumphant, trying to sound positive that at least the hospital bill wasn’t pinned on them. 

It did not help one bit. 

‘’Where did you burn yourself?’’ She repeats, not bothering to reiterate the question. Cordelia drops her hands and goes back down to tug at her sweater, before sighing and pulling it up a bit until it was over her belly button. Or at least where her belly button would have been if it hadn’t been covered up with bandages. 

“Holy fucking shit” Charlotte quietly says to herself, her hands pulling up the sweater even further and above her chest. The bandaging seemed to extend from her hips up to the underside of her breasts. Through the bandages she could faintly make out the shape of a darker spot, it being the burn mark that was definitely going to leave a scar. ‘’What happened?’’ She asks again, somehow knowing that Cordelia had probably missed some very important detail in between. 

“It feels weird to talk about this when your hands are under my shirt and my boobs are exposed to-“ 

“Cordelia” she warns her, trying to get her back on track. Cordelia wrinkles her nose and pouts. 

“Don’t worry about it, Marvin drove me to the hospital and Whizzer didn’t freak out as much as last time” They both shudder when they remembered the last time Whizzer had been over and scared Cordelia enough to make her faint. 

“Why didn’t you ask for me when you were at the hospital? I literally work there! And it isn’t fun to hear something like this from a coworker!” She scolds, her brows furrowing further.

“Aww, did Margret say anything nice about me?” Cordelia giggles, but it was stopped when Charlotte glared at her. 

“I swear to god, Delia. If you don’t start being more serious when you’re injured I will stop being your ginny pig for your cuisines” She threatens, her hand coming around her waist and the other lightly tracing the spot the burn was at. 

“That’s not fair!” 

“How the fuck is it not fair to ask for my girlfriend to stop being so nonchalant about having a third degree burn?” She hisses out in annoyance, and Cordelia falls quiet, her expression turning unreadable. Charlotte realizes that her voice was on the edge of yelling, and she reels back her voice and swallows. 

‘’I’m sorry Baby, I didn’t mean to raise my voice’’ She sincerely apologizes, and Cordelia absentmindedly nods. The taller steps out of Charlotte’s embrace, pulling her shirt back down and soothing the slight wrinkles that had gathered. ‘’Baby’’ 

‘’I’m sorry’’ She says, her voice small and still rather absent. 

‘’No, Delia. You have nothing to apologize over’’

‘’Yes I do, you’re right. I should have told you when I went to the hospital, and it actually hurts a lot’’ she elaborates, and Charlotte’s heart breaks at her honesty.

‘’Did they prescribe any pain dampeners?’’ Charlotte asks, and Cordelia nods. 

‘’I’m supposed to take two every day until it has healed, but I don’t think they are exactly doing their job’’

Charlotte steps back into her space, trying to catch her attention again and gives her a small smile. She tells her that today they can both relax all day, eat some take out from a restaurant close by and simply not touch anything work related. Cordelia had smiled at her offer, and they spent the entire day next to each other. 

When night came, Cordelia fidgeted slightly when she was going to change. Charlotte notices and slips on her pajama pants and tank top, then turns towards her lover with a questioning gaze. 

‘’What’s wrong?’’ 

Cordelia smiles shyly at her and walks closer to Charlotte. Instinctively, Charlotte’s hand wraps around her waist and pulls her until their faces were inches away. ‘’Can I...’’ She laughs a bit at herself and looks away for a minute. ‘’God, I feel like a child asking this’’ Charlotte smiles a bit at that. She was nearly always acting like a child, but she wasn’t going to say that. 

‘’Ask away, honey’’ 

‘’Can I wear one of your shirts today?’’ She timidly asks, one of her hands coming to play with the straps of Charlotte’s top. The brunette grins widely. 

‘’Of course, whatever is mine is yours’’


End file.
